


(Don't) Be Dramatic

by electroniccollectiondonut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroniccollectiondonut/pseuds/electroniccollectiondonut
Summary: The nations have been revealed to the world. The political nightmare has passed and now they're on Twitter and ready to make a scene.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	(Don't) Be Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and so I can brush up on my characterization, so updates will be whenever I feel like it. This isnt meant to offend anybody, but if you watch hetalia, you probably know that already

**Gilbert Beilschmidt ✓ @echtpreussen**

this is the unawesomest twitter name ever

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

@echtpreussen I know right? so lame that we have to act professional

**Matthew Williams ✓ @OfficialCanada**

@USAofficial @echtpreussen the fact that both of you are fully capable of acting like adults but you actively choose not to

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

hey lots of us are fully capable of acting like adults but choose not to

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

for example half of europe

**Francis Bonnefoy ✓ @officielfrance**

@USAofficial How rude! You take that back or I’ll let Arthur cook the next time you come to visit

**Arthur Kirkland ✓ @OfficialEngland**

Who’s being rude now 

**Francis Bonnefoy ✓ @officielfrance**

Do you take it back or not Amerique

**Afred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

ok fine I take it back

**Arthur Kirkland ✓ @OfficialEnglan** d

Why does the whole world have a vendetta against my cooking?

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo ✓ @oficial_espana**

because you stopped being able to cook when we started using perishables

**Arthur Kirkland ✓ @OfficialEngland**

What is that supposed to mean @oficial_espana

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo ✓ @oficial_espana**

feeding a ship full of pirates for six months is not comparable to cooking dinner in the 21st century

**Arthur Kirkland ✓ @OfficialEngland**

If that’s true then why does everyone like your cooking?

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo ✓ @oficial_espana**

well for starters, i actually  _ use  _ the spices we conquered half the world for

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

oooh shots fired

**Priya Mahanti ✓ @bharaat-asalee**

Nice one @oficial_espana

**Arthur Kirkland ✓ @OfficialEngland**

I can’t believe my children are ganging up on me like this

**Joao Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo ✓ @portugaloficial**

Excuse me @oficial-espana  _ who  _ conquered the spice trade? Give me my credit

**Joao Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo ✓ @portugaloficial**

The only thing  _ you  _ conquered was the americas. Do you see any spices over there?

**Joao Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo ✓ @portugaloficial**

No just corn and cotton and tobacco and gold and tomatoes. None of those is a spice

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo ✓ @oficial_espana**

@portugaloficial How dare you diss tomatoes like this they’re better than any of your stupid spices

**Joao Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo ✓ @portugaloficial**

Weren’t you just telling @OfficialEngland how good spices are

**Joao Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo ✓ @portugaloficial**

Either practice what you preach and give me the credit i deserve or square the fuck up

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

oh man place your bets people the empires are fightin!

**abby @im-a-bby**

should we… get involved? is that allowed?

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

@im-a-bby yes pls get involved tell me who you think will win. you can bet either money or bragging rights or both

**abby @im-a-bby**

uh… bragging rights on @portugaloficial then

**Joao Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo ✓ @portugaloficial**

Thank you @im-a-bby!

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo ✓ @oficial_espana**

Hey!

**I'm a broke ass bitch @confusedlad** y

Don't worry @oficial_espana I'll bet on you (bragging rights obv look at my name)

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

okay I've got 1:1 bragging rights on spain and portugal anybody else want to chime in?

**Jett Kirkland ✓ @landdownunder**

not that i don’t want to watch spain and portugal fight (i really really do) but when it comes to empires @OfficialEngland wins no question

**Jett Kirkland ✓ @landdownunder**

sooo put me down for ten on mum

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

sure you don’t want to make it more @landdownunder?

**Jett Kirkland ✓ @landdownunder**

sure im sure. no way im losing money if im wrong

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

you think youre gonna lose a bet on dad? where have you been

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

but yeah I’ll put you down for ten

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

oh I’ll go 50 and bragging rights on england. he hasn’t lost an empire argument in like eight years

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

cool. now weve got sixty and bragging rights for england, bragging rights for spain, and bragging rights for portugal

**Arthur Kirkland ✓ @OfficialEnglan** d

Ha, my children still love me. Take that @oficial_espana!

**Matthew Williams ✓ @OfficialCanada**

😲

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

OOH LOW BLOW DAD

**Gilbert Beilschmidt ✓ @echtpreussen**

mein gott england that was harsh

**Francis Bonnefoy ✓ @officielfrance**

That was not kind Angleterre

**abby @im-a-bby**

what?

**I'm a broke ass bitch @confusedlady**

omg did @Official England just imply what I think he did

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo ✓ @oficial_espana**

Oh we'll see about that. @bharaat-asalee?

**Priya Mahanti ✓ @bharaat-asalee**

whoa wait hang on a second if you can drag me into this England can talk about the Latin American revolutions.

**I'm a broke ass bitch @confusedlady**

oh my god he did THE SHADE

**abby @im-a-bby**

i can’t believe this this is so crazy

**Lex @nothanksbye**

omg i cant believe my own country would do this

**Lex @nothanksbye**

actually… yes i do

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

if you think this is crazy you should see a world meeting. all 200+ of us in the same place is when it  _ really  _ gets crazy. even just a g20 meeting can get pretty wild tho

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

also go England! win this! we’re rooting for you!

**Arthur Kirkland ✓ @OfficialEngland**

🙄 You only care because you have money in it

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

yep

**Francis Bonnefoy ✓ @officielfrance**

Perhaps we should not air our dirty laundry in full view of the world. @oficial_espana get a plane ticket to London and continue this in person

**Li Xiaochun | Leon Kirkland ✓ @Xianggang**

that means all bets are void people. betting pools arent allowed on fights that happen behind closed doors

**Gilbert Beilschmidt ✓ @echtpreussen**

okayyyy now that thats over with lets talk about something lighter

**Gilbert Beilschmidt ✓ @echtpreussen**

for example: did you know their profile pictures are the only time you’ll ever see @echtdeutschland or @italiaromano smile? they’re some of the grumpiest personifications

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

what are you talking about? I’ve seen Lovino smile

**Alfred Jones ✓ @USAofficial**

only like twice but still

**Gilbert Beilschmidt ✓ @echtpreussen**

doesn’t count if he was living with you kiddo

**Lex @nothanksbye**

living together? do I smell gossip?

**Lovino Vargas ✓ @italiaromano**

@nothanksbye no. you dont.

**Lovino Vargas ✓ @italiaromano**

@echtpreussen @USAofficial stop talking about me or I’ll start talking about you.


End file.
